ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Y
Sonic Y is a Japanese adventure-science fiction anime, serving as a sequel to , itself based on by . It is produced by and and it airs on since November 16th, 2017. And English dub is produced by and it airs on Netflix since March earlyth, 2018. Synopsis After Dark Oak's defeat, Mobius and Earth are supposedly safe until an experiment by Eggman fuses both of the worlds alongside a mysterious world known as Sol. As a result, Sonic and his friends have once more to face them with the help of new allies. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - an easygoing and heroic hedgehog with superhuman speed who reunites with Chris to deal with newer menaces as he tries to TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - an intelligent twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and, while still traumatized by Cosmo's sacrifice, still tries to help him to fight against the forces led by Eggman and other menaces by providing usesful gadgets to TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and Dave B. Mitchell on Season 2 onwards) - a serious echidna who guards the Master Emerald and helps Sonic with his quest to stop TBD. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a friendly female hedgehog who has a longtime crush on Sonic, although it's unclear if he feels the same for her, and uses a special hammer to fight any type of TBD. *'Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke' (voiced by Debi Derryberry as a preteen and Michael Sinterniklaas as a teenager) - an energetic and TBD human who TBD. Supporting Mobius *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - a kind-hearted rabbit who is Amy's best friend and TBD. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Aaron LaPlante) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Quinton Flynn on Season 1 and Bryce Papenbrook on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey on Season 1 and Erica Lindbeck on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD **'Froggy' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Light Gaia/Chip' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD * *'Cosmo the Seedrian' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - a TBD plant-like alien who sacrificed herself to defeat Dark Oak as she appears though flashbacks and dreams to TBD. Earth *'Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Chris' TBD grandfather who TBD *'Ella' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD *'Mister Tanaka' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Helen' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - TBD *'Danny' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks as a preteen and Ogie Banks as a teenager) - TBD *'Frances' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke' (voiced by Richard Epcar and Veronica Taylor, respectively) - TBD *'Topaz' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a TBD police officer who TBD. *'Sam Speed' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Chris' TBD uncle who is part of an elite squad of TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Mike Pollock) - a mad scientist who now attempts to TBD. **'Orbot and Cubot' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton and by Wally Wingert, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who TBD. **'Metal Sonic' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Nega' (also voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Michael Yurchak) - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' (also voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and Dave B. Mitchell on Season 2 onwards) - TBD *'Infinite' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavok' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Zazz' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Zeena' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD **'Master Zik' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD **'Zomom' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Zor' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD * *'Mephiles the Dark' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD Arcs #''Worlds Fuse'' (Season 1, Eps. 1-3) #''Chaos Emerald Cup'' (Season 1, Eps. 4-TBD) # # Episodes Trivia *Eggman's henchbots Decoe and Bocoe are replaced by Orbot and Cubot to keep uniformity within the games and to symbolize a little timeskip as well as it's revealed that they were deactivated to build them. *Since 4Kids Entertainment, who dubbed and distributed the original series, went defunct, the English dub of this series features the post-2010 voice cast instead to keep coherence within the games. **Despite that, some 4Kids voice actors who now do voice work in Los Angeles reprise their roles. **This series is also subject to less edits in the English dub. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Sega Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Viz Media Category:TV Tokyo Category:Netflix Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic X Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas